My Little Girl
by jesusloves82
Summary: A former ranger looks on as his daughter sleeps. before her wedding.


Disclaimer: They don't belong to me they belong to Disney. and the song "My Little Girl" belongs to Tim McGraw and Curb records.

_gotta hold on easy as I let you go.  
gonna tell you how much I love you, though you think you already know.  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm.  
you've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you_ were born.

Tommy stood in the doorway of Samantha his 22 year old daughter's room as he watched her sleep for the last time. Tomorrow she was getting married. So she would no longer be in the house where he could watch her. She was wrapped up in a large soft pink fleece blanket.

"Are you coming to bed?" Kim asked coming up beside him.

"Yeah I just wasn't ready to leave yet." He said "Our little girl is getting married tomorrow."

"I know." Kim said with a smile as she turned pulling on his arm.

"I'll be there in a minuet." He said.

Kim smiled and walked to their other child's bed rooms to check on them.

_beautiful baby from the outside in.  
chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
go on, take on this whole world.  
but to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.  
_

As he stood there he had flash backs of when she was growing up. Some of which were times when she would get into trouble or just do something cute, that would melt his heart when he got angry. He's now realized that his little girl was all grown up.

"I love you baby." He said as he walked out of the door.

"Daddy, I love you more." Sam said as she watched him walk out she had known that he was in there watching her.

_when you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone.  
now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown.  
sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I love you!" in the moonlight at your door.  
as I walk away, I hear you say, "daddy love you more!".  
_

_beautiful baby from the outside in.  
chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
go on, take on this whole world.  
but to me you know you'll always be, my little girl._

Now tomorrow he would give her away.

**Flash back : A year ago**

Tommy stood in the garage working on his car. As Daniel came up to him his daughters boyfriend.

"Mr. Oliver I would like to ask you a question."

"Ok." Tommy said stopping what he was doing.

"I would like to know if I can have your permission to marry your daughter. I love her sir and I would like to take care of her."

Tommy stood and looked at him. "Are you sure that you can take care of her."

"I have a very good full time job, I'm paying off the house I live in now."

"Ok but what about the things she needs."

"Yes sir I believe that I can take care of her and support her for the rest of our lives."

"Ok, Daniel you have my permission."

"Thank you, Sir." He said.

**End of flash back.**

_someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand.  
but I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
that makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man. _

_I know he'll say that he's in love.  
but between you and me. he won't be good enough!_

Tommy walked to where Kim was standing out side their other child's. Kim watched their son and younger daughter sleep in different rooms. They stood there for a minuet then went to bed them selves. "Our children are growing up to fast." He said.

"I know baby, but think about what else we have to look forward to in a few years." Kim said.

"About ten years, no children in the house at all." He said.

"And grand children." Kim said "We finally have the family we always wanted."

_beautiful baby from the outside in.  
chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again.  
go on, take on this whole world.  
but to me you know you'll always be, my little girl.  
_

Note: sorry it's so short. Sorry it's taking a while to update GoldThunder but I'm having trouble writers block I guess if any one has any suggestions let me know.


End file.
